


JackSepticEye and the Beanstalk

by NebulaStark3k



Category: Jack and the Beanstalk (Fairy Tale), Shrek (Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Fanfic, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaStark3k/pseuds/NebulaStark3k
Summary: Some old crack fanfic me and my friend wrote for a class assignment. Enjoy! XD
Kudos: 2





	JackSepticEye and the Beanstalk

Once upon a time there lived a YouTuber named JackSepticEye. He loved to make YouTube videos for his fams. After he finished editing a video, he decided to go to the kitchen due to his growing hunger. When he opened the fridge, he noticed there was nothing. Nada. A black hole. (Not that last Part) “Time to go to the grocery store!” he said, walking out of his kitchen

He arrived at the store. He’s walking around, trying to find something appetizing, but to no avail, found nothing. Disappointed, he walked out of the store, but hears a faint “psst”. He looks around to see where this peculiar noise is coming from. “Over here,” said the voice. Jack turned and saw a strange, shady man standing there. Jack walked over to him and asked, “What do you want?” The man said, “I see that you have no food on you… would you like to trade your money for some of these… special beans?” Jack responds saying, “Sure, why not?” He gives the guy some of his cash in exchange for the beans.

Jack is driving home, excited, but oh so curious about these supposed special beans given to him. When he got home, he got out of his car, with the beans in his hands. When he got halfway to his door, he accidentally spilt the beans onto the ground. ~~“What in tarnation!”~~ He was so devastated, he ran to his room and bawled his eyes out for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Jack woke up and saw a strange sight out of his window; a beanstalk? He was curious to see what was going on. After he got dressed, he decided to go check it out. After going outside, he looked at the beanstalk and saw it stretch up to the sky. He decided to climb it to go check it out.

When he got to the top, he saw a strange portal. He was curious, so he jumped in to what was on the other side. Next thing he knew, he was on a strange planet. He looked around confused and screamed, “Hello!?”, but there was no response. He yelled again, but no one answered. He looked around and saw a castle in the distance. He started to walk over to the castle.

When he arrived, he wanted to look around, so he entered the castle. He didn’t see anyone so he screamed, “Hello!?” to see if anyone was there. “Thump.” A loud noise begins, preceded by more and more getting louder. The voice bellowed, “Thee thigh tho thumb, I smell the blood of an Irish man!” The wife enters, and says “Would you calm down? You need to take a nap!” Scene Kid Shrek sighed, and went to his room to take a nap.

Jack waited till Scene Kid Shrek went to his room. After he made sure everything was clear, he walked down the hallway, looking around at the big scenery. He pulls out his phone and starts vlogging. He says, “Top of the mornin’ lads! My name is JackSepticEye and this is a vlog! So we’re in this strange castle and this weird giant alien was walking by! So now I don’t-“ He hears footsteps and hides in Scene Kid Shrek’s room.

Jack was looking around the room and heard loud snores, cumming from Scene Kid Shrek. He was tip-toeing around the room and saw something that caught his eye. It was a green septic eye. Jack gets excited and runs over to it. “Oh, it’s beautiful!” he says. He couldn’t believe it. He was ready to take it home to make Mark and Felix jealous. He picked it up and was about to walk out with it, but then his phone went off. Jack begins to panic, and tries to deny the call, but Scene Kid Shrek already woke up. Jack screamed and began running out of the room, with Scene Kid Shrek on his tail.

The race is on! Jack is running as fast as he could with the septic eye in his possession. Scene Kid Shrek was catching up to him with his lightsaber in his hand. After running for a while, Scene Kid Shrek was about to catch Jack, but he slipped on the floor. Jack quickly grabs the lightsaber and quickly runs out.

Jack eventually found a portal, jumped back to Earth, climbed down the beanstalk, and used the lightsaber to cut down the beanstalk.

After his epic journey, Jack earned more subscribers than PewDiePie and lived happily ever after.


End file.
